A Bureaucrat No More
by dwparsnip
Summary: The IOA targets Rodney and Jennifer for their relationship, and it's up to Woolsey to defend them.


MGM owns SGA.

Not run through a beta, but thanks go to theicemenace and DaniWilder for the quick reads and encouragement. All mistakes are mine alone. I hope they're not blatant.

Any thoughts are appreciated.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe this!" seethed Rodney as he and Jennifer waited to go into the meeting that could very well end their time on Atlantis. He would have said more- a lot more- but when Jennifer squeezed his hand he looked at her and simply couldn't. The trepidation he saw on her face was staggering and shook him to his core.<p>

Rodney reigned in his temper and shook himself free from Jennifer's grasp. The look of wide-eyed hurt and surprise on her face vanished when he immediately took her in his arms and hugged her to him.

Rodney glared past the guard that was waiting at the door to the conference room and willed the IOA members inside to go to hell for unnecessarily putting Jennifer through this witch hunt.

How dare they come to Atlantis- to their home- and tell them they couldn't be together, or if they wanted to be together one or the other, or both, would have to leave? To say it was galling was an understatement.

For Rodney it was the worst kind of arrogance, to come here to a place where they had both spilled blood, sweat and tears exploring, defending Earth and her people as well as their Pegasus cousins, and dictate rules and regulations to them. How many times had they risked their lives for Earth and humanity as a whole?

_Bastards,_ thought Rodney with a vehemence he should have reserved for the Wraith and bullies in general.

The message from the IOA had been succinct.

'Drs. Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay are required to attend a disciplinary hearing concerning their breach of contract (Re: Relationship Clause) and continued presence on Atlantis.'

Woolsey, to his credit, had tried to diffuse the situation from the start, even going so far as to enlist the aid of Generals O'Neill and Landry and then taking his case to the President himself.

Yet they could do nothing. Woolsey had explained that the IOA had to be an at arm's length body to be effective and neither O'Neill, Landry or the President could override their decisions or dictate policy.

Rodney had been incensed, and the two days that had followed did little to ease his rage. The only time he could find some respite from it was when he was with Jennifer, and even then it hung around like a pungent odor that simply refused to go the hell away.

Rodney held onto Jennifer tightly as she sighed. "I just wish they'd get it over with," she said into his chest, her voiced muffled and her words distorted. She leaned back and looked into Rodney's eyes. "What are we going to do if they make us leave?"

Rodney had no idea how to answer the question. He hadn't had an answer from the moment the summons had arrived and he hadn't been able to figure anything out. Oh he had managed to devise multiple, untraceable horrors to unleash upon the IOA members, but he hadn't figured out what they would do. Certainly there would be any number of medical institutions on Earth that would love to have Jennifer on their staff. Likewise Rodney would have little trouble finding gainful employment, but it wasn't about that. Pegasus- Atlantis- had become their home, and the fact that Teyla had assured them that the Athosian people would welcome them with open arms solidified that once elusive sense of belonging.

There was one absolute amongst the nearly overwhelming uncertainty: giving up on their relationship- on their love- hadn't for even one millisecond crossed his mind or hers.

Jennifer's small sigh and the way she cuddled her face against his chest reminded Rodney that she had asked him a question, but as luck would have it he was spared from having to say anything.

"It won't come to that."

Jennifer eased herself from Rodney but stayed right next to him and turned to watch Woolsey as he walked towards them.

"It won't come to that," repeated Woolsey when he was standing next to them. He looked them both in the eye and said, "I promise."

Woolsey glanced to the guard stationed at the door. "My name is Richard Woolsey, Commander of Atlantis," he stated for the record, and unnecessarily so for the guard was a soldier had been based in the city for at least a year. "Please tell the IOA members I would like to see them."

The guard's face oozed sympathy for Rodney and Jennifer as he moved to comply with Woolsey's request, and a moment later he waved Woolsey into the room. Richard gave Rodney and Jennifer a reassuring nod and then stepped into the room to face his colleagues.

* * *

><p>Richard knew well from experience that the IOA board members were bureaucrats who were hell bent on rules and regulations, meddling if at all possible and above all else looking out for themselves. Their minds, once made up were nearly impossible to change, and he could see from the seven grim faces looking at him now that this meeting was simply a formality.<p>

"The decision has been made, Richard," confirmed the voice of the current chair of the IOA, an old acquaintance of Richard's. Thomas Jacobs was a career bureaucrat, a man responsible for so many policies of the US government it was staggering. He had also been responsible for mentoring a young Richard Woolsey in the art of bureaucracy. To say he was stubborn would have been an understatement. "They have to leave or separate. That's it."

Richard clasped his hands together in front of him and let his gaze sweep along the length of the table the members were seated at. To the far left was Francois Lamoureaux of France, a young yet distinguished bureaucrat in his own right but stuck in the long shadow of his successful father; then came middle-aged Heinz Mertzel of Germany, the founder of one of Germany's more successful construction companies and a faithful contributor to the party currently holding power in the country; then came Shen Xiaoyi of China, still on the IOA despite being hoodwinked off Atlantis during her last visit; then came James Coolidge of the US, the representative that Ronon had been able to impress so much after the attempted takeover of the SGC by the Wraith; next was his old friend Jacobs, still looking sharp as the proverbial tack despite his nearly seventy-five years of age; next was Sir Stephen Crabbe of the UK, a distant relative of the Queen with a penchant for remaining calm during the most trying of times; and rounding out the merry band of bureaucrats was a very young Javier Melendez of Spain, a bit of a maverick who had managed to get posted to the IOA without any previous foreign experience.

Richard settled his gaze back onto Jacobs and said, "Mister Chairman, I wish to state for the record that neither of those choices is acceptable."

Jacobs snorted in amusement and leaned back in his chair. "There's no need to be so formal, Richard." Jacobs used his right hand to indicate himself and those sitting at the table with him. "You're among friends here."

_Hardly,_ thought Richard but kept it to himself. "Very well, Thomas," he said with a small smile and emphasis on Jacobs' name. "But that does not change my position."

"Their relationship," said Lamoureaux in a French accent that was so thick it reminded Richard of a bad actor doing a bad job at faking it, "is in direct violation of the rules as set forth in the contracts they both signed, Richard."

"Richard," said Shen, her gaze piercing and her voice cold as ice, "you are aware of that clause in the contract? It was you, wasn't it, who insisted on putting it in there in the first place?"

Richard nodded once and answered, "Yes, it was at my insistence that the relationship clause be inserted into the contract."

"And I would assume," droned Crabbe with all the gusto of a piece of wet cardboard, "that they were aware of the clause?"

Richard cast a glance to Crabbe but then returned his focus onto Jacobs as he replied. "Yes they were." Richard remained patient, knowing that these facts were indisputable and that the IOA simply wanted to put them on the record. He also knew that many people before Rodney and Jennifer had been aware of the clause and ignored it without any sort of punishment or censure. _When this is over I'm going to find out exactly why the IOA is targeting McKay and Keller. There has to be more to this than they're letting on._

"Then they are in flagrant violation of their contracts and the appropriate action must be taken," replied Jacobs with a sigh.

"Yes," admitted Richard with a nod, "they are technically in violation of their contracts," but he was far from done. "We were wrong," he said into the room, but everyone could tell that the comment was directed solely at Jacobs. Richard took a step forward and glared directly into Jacob's steely blue eyes. "We were foolish to believe we could send people- people with emotions every bit as strong as their incredible intellects- to another galaxy and expect them not to develop attachments to each other." Richard slowly shook his head. "It was an ill-conceived and foolish idea and I deeply regret my part in implementing that clause."

Richard looked down to Lamoureaux at the far left and said, "The men and women who serve on Atlantis," his gaze traveled along the table to Mertzel, "have found themselves in situations," his eyes moved to the right to find Shen's, "that would send most people into cardiac arrest."Richard looked next to Coolidge and continued. "They have no choice but to find comfort in each other," Richard skipped over Jacobs and came to rest on Crabbe, "or risk turning in on themselves," he looked next to Melendez as he said, "with the most disastrous of consequences."

Richard gave the table one more sweep with his eyes and then concentrated on Jacobs once more. "They have seen atrocities, saved lives and lost battles, and when everything is said and done all they have to rely on is each other. They need each other, and I'm not just talking about Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay, though they are a shining example of how two people can come together after bonding during trying times and find something incredible, something that so fundamentally sets us apart from the Wraith." Richard took another step forward and said, "It holds true for many of my people."

Jacobs nodded, mostly to himself Richard realized and then leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and folding his hands together. "Richard, you know the IOA has nothing but the utmost respect for what the people assigned to Atlantis do, and we are well aware of the important contributions made by Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay, but the fact remains that they have willfully violated their contracts." Jacobs closed the folder that had been resting opened on the table before him and gave Richard a look of pure sympathy. "I am sorry, Richard."

Richard gave Jacobs a sardonic smile. "I am certain you will be if you go ahead with any sanctions against either Dr. Keller or Dr. McKay."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Woolsey?" demanded the harsh tones of Mertzel.

Richard shook his head in response to Mertzel's question but once again he focused on Jacobs. "Any sanctions instituted against them will most assuredly result in them leaving Atlantis, leaving the ability of Atlantis to function properly severely compromised."

Melendez almost sprang clear of his chair. His voice was raised and his temper obviously boiling as he nearly yelled, "They are two people! Anyone can be replaced!"

Richard gave the young Spaniard a look of pure incredulity. "I was a part of the vetting process for the original expedition members, Mr. Melendez. Rest assured, the Chief Medical Officer and Chief of Science and Research of a super top secret base in another galaxy are not as easy to replace as you might think." Richard turned his expression to a neutral one as he looked back to Jacobs and added, "Especially when they are at the tops of their respective fields and have proven themselves time and time again under the most trying of circumstances."

"What would you have us do, Richard?" asked Jacobs, his voice honest and sincerely curious.

Richard gave the IOA board members a small nod in appreciation of the concession Jacobs had made. He had gone from steadfast insistence upon implementing some sort of punishment to asking what could be done about it. It was a gigantic step for the board, and in the proper direction as far as he was concerned.

"Amend the contracts," he stated simply, and then he ignored the looks and sounds of disbelief from the board members, all that is but Jacobs.

Richard took two steps back and took in the board as a whole. "These people deserve to find happiness, the same as those they work so hard to protect deserve it," stated Richard, his voice clear and sure. "Punishing them for finding love is wrong on every level of humanity." He focused on Jacobs again. "I know many people, diplomats and bureaucrats for example, who cannot even go to another country for a week without having an affair or two. There are even those of us who can't refrain from following their passions in different cities within their own countries." Richard studiously kept his gaze from straying from Jacobs, but in his peripheral vision he saw every member of the board react in one way or another. Some nodded in agreement of what he was saying while others shifted uncomfortably in their seats as though they had been the intended targets of his remarks. One member in particular looked as though he was about to have a coronary on the spot. The only thing he saw from Jacobs, however, was a covert look of approval.

Richard had hoped that logic and persuasive argument would prevail so that he wouldn't have to play that card, but he was more than willing to point out the human failings of those involved if necessary, and point them out to whoever would listen.

In a split second of introspection, Richard wondered when it was that he stopped being one of them-a bureaucrat- and became whatever he was now.

Richard watched as Jacobs slowly made eye contact with each member of the board. Having been on the board himself, Richard knew full well what was happening. Besides making very valid arguments in favor of Jennifer and Rodney, Richard had suggested a simple and painless way to solve the problem- namely amending the contracts so that relationships weren't an issue. Besides that however, Richard's implicit suggestion that even the IOA board itself wasn't immune to the call of human emotions- love, passion, desire- and some of the members' very explicit reaction to his subtle insinuation had to be considered.

By looking directly at each board member, the chairman was giving each and every one of them a chance to go on the record against amending the contracts and prolonging this farce.

Richard silently kept his station as member after member remained blissfully silent when Jacobs looked at them. Only when Jacobs' gaze moved from the last member to him did Richard allow himself to relax and even then he did so marginally.

"Very well, Richard," Jacobs said, his voice carrying all the authority he held and leaving no room for further discussion or dissention. "The International Oversight Advisory will move with all due haste to instruct its legal counsel to amend the contracts of all Atlantis personal, present and future, by removing the so-called 'Relationship Clause'." Jacobs gave a quick glance to his left and then his right before saying, "This meeting is adjourned."

As surreptitiously as he was able, Richard released the breath he'd been holding in. His face remained neutral as the members all rose and left through the secondary exit without giving him any sort of acknowledgement, not that he particularly cared one way or the other.

Jacobs was the last to stand. He moved slowly to the door, and after a quick look around the door frame to make sure the other members had gone he turned to Richard. "Well played, Richard," he said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations."

"What was this really about, Thomas?" asked Richard, as he walked towards his mentor. He stopped at the table and leaned forward to rest his hands upon the hard flat surface. "This wasn't about Keller and McKay was it." It wasn't a question.

Jacobs face went blank, then he nodded and walked back to the table and stopped directly across the table from Woolsey. "No, it wasn't." Jacobs' eyes looked directly into Woolsey's with an intensity Richard had seen many times before, though never directed at him personally. "It was about you, Richard."

Richard stood up straight and crossed his arms across his chest. "Me?"

Jacobs gave Wolsey a small smile. "I wanted to see what kind of leader you had become, Richard." Jacobs sighed and then explained. "Atlantis is an important base for humanity, Richard, perhaps the most important one. We cannot afford to have a weak or indecisive leader, or a leader who isn't willing to go to bat for his own people." Jacobs gave Richard a wry smile. "Even if once upon a time he would have been against what they were doing." Jacobs' head tilted a little to his left and he looked at Richard with something akin to pride. "I've seen that you can make the hard choices, Richard. I've seen that you can make the hard decisions, and that you can follow the rules and operate outside them when necessary. What I really needed to know was that you could learn and be flexible enough to change your mind about things, that you weren't completely rigid in your thinking." Jacobs straightened and held his right hand out to Richard. "I can tell you that you have my complete confidence, Richard, and that I sincerely believe the fates of Atlantis, Pegasus and Earth are in very good hands."

Richard immediately took Jacobs' hand and shook it. "Thank you." He kept a hold of Jacobs' hand and said, "I appreciate that, Thomas." Still holding Jacobs' hand Richard leaned towards Jacobs and said, "For the record, I would not advise you or anyone to cause any of my people any more unnecessary pain or worry. If they do, we may see just how far outside of the rules and regulations I am willing to go."

Jacobs' face hardened into solid rock. "A threat, Richard?"

Richard contemplated his answer for a moment. "If necessary."

Jacobs gave Richard a long appraising look. "Understood, Richard," he finally said with a smile. He released Richard's hand and walked back to the door. He stopped and turned back to Richard. "Please extend my personal apologies to Drs. Keller and McKay."

Richard inclined his head in acknowledgement and Jacobs gave him a casual wave as he walked through the door. Richard stood there for several moments, and then for the first time since receiving news of the IOA's intention to persecute Jennifer and Rodney, he allowed himself to totally relax.

He couldn't help but smile as he turned and headed for the door, which automatically opened for him when he was close enough. He nodded to the guard as he passed by and made straight for Rodney and Jennifer who had taken up residence some ten feet away from the door and were talking to each other in hushed tones. Jennifer had her back to him while Rodney stood in front of her holding her hands, and because of that it was Rodney who saw him first. Seeing Rodney's face go hard Jennifer turned to face Richard, though her right hand stayed within the grasp of Rodney's left hand.

He stopped in front of the couple and not wanting to prolong their agony any longer he came straight to the point. "It's over. They're going to amend your contracts so there isn't a problem."

Without warning Jennifer launched herself at him with a force that nearly made him topple over. Her arms went around his neck and she hugged him with a strength that surprised him.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," she whispered next to his ear. "Thank you so much."

Richard returned her hug and couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy at the sincerity in her voice. "It was my pleasure, Jennifer," he answered honestly. When Jennifer released him he found Rodney regarding him warily, but Richard couldn't tell if it was because of the hug from his significant other or if it was just a cautious look as Rodney was prone to give him on occasion.

"How did you do it?" asked Rodney, his tone wary.

"I'd prefer to keep my methods to myself, Dr. McKay," Woolsey replied with a cheeky half smile. "You have my personal guarantee that neither you nor Dr. Keller was compromised in any way and this is the end of it."

Rodney still looked as though his concerns hadn't been totally assuaged, but after a moment some of the tension seemed to melt away. Rodney held his hand out to Richard, and when he shook his hand Rodney echoed Jennifer's earlier comment. "Thank you, Mr. Woolsey." Rodney gave Woolsey a half smile and corrected himself. "Richard."

Woolsey nodded, for some reason very proud and touched that he seemed to have managed to garner McKay's appreciation and- he hoped- respect. "I meant what I said to Jennifer," Richard replied with a heartfelt smile as he released Rodney's hand, "it was my pleasure." He gave the two of them a once over and motioned down the corridor with a nod of his head. "Take the rest of the day off and celebrate." Richard gave them a slight grin and thought of the bottle of cognac safely hidden in his quarters and the Cuban cigars he'd received on the Daedalus' last supply run. "In fact, I think I'm going to do the same."


End file.
